The Winner Takes It All
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: Even though he regretted nothing of his gray, painful past. Even though he stood tall and proud, but overwhelmed in the shadow. Even though he had fallen first, but was now within two skies. They all had one day, hoped to be the winner.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my group of one-shots (more of a three shot) for all of Squirrelflight's lovers, labeled 'the winner takes it all'. This part is of Stormfur's POV, so enjoy!**

The brambles rustled quietly, and two cats stepped out into the silver moonlight. It blended with their fur, shining on their silver and gray pelts. Three cats were already sitting near the giant boulder, meowing nonchalantly.

A dark tabby picked his head up, smiling at the two newcomers, but before he could say hello, the silver tabby bolted towards them when she saw the cats. "I was right!" Excitement rippled from Feathertail's fur, and she mewed onward with the cats. Next to her, Stormfur scanned his eyes across the cats, pausing on a she-cat.

He knew who she was, but he didn't know what she was doing here. Brambleclaw was already here to represent ThunderClan, so what was his father's best friend's daughter doing here? The dark ginger apprentice seemed undaunted, but her eyes held confusion. Clearly, she didn't know the reason of the meeting.

But her sharp green gaze didn't connect with his blue eyes. Instead, she looked towards Feathertail, listening to his sister. Stormfur still looked though, admiring Squirrelpaw. His heart leapt when they met her dark green eyes, they seemed to gaze right into his own soul. Even though they were from separate clans, Stormfur couldn't help but falling for those green eyes. But he knew it would just lead to heart break.

Stormfur looked at Squirrelpaw, who was bent over Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw had dragged him from the salty water that he had fallen in; the sandy cliffs where they had come in search of the message from Midnight was treacherous. His tabby fur was plastered to his pelt, soaking wet. He rolled over after coughing, and vomited up several mouthfuls of salty water.

Squirrelpaw's dark green eyes were blazing with a passion, and anxiety, along with terror. He could never compare the deadly look to any other from her before, and he knew that this would be the most fiery green he would remember.

The way her voice was when she spoke to Brambleclaw, full of worry and paranoia, tore at Stormfur's heart. Something inside him told that this would be the beginning for Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, and then end of what could have never been for him and her. Even though he knew it was forbidden, he had always had the flare of hope deep inside.

Stormfur huddled next to brook in the warriors' den. The night before, he had been sleeping with his RiverClan clanmates, but now, he was next to Brook in ThunderClan. Stormfur entirely blamed Hawkfrost for his exile from RiverClan.

The tabby warrior, kin of Tigerstar, certainly shares his father's ambition. Hawkfrost had been egging him to attack him, and Stormfur had given in. Leopardstar had interfered, and Stormfur and Brook had exiled.

Yet again, it seemed a place that had been his home had turned their backs on him. With a pang of homesickness, Stormfur curled next to Brook and inhaled her now fading Tribe scent. His heart ached for his home, but he knew until matters had gotten better he could not see them. Even to think he had caused the death of Crag…

Stormfur rolled over, eyeing Squirrelflight's ginger pelt. To think that he had once loved her, when Brook was somewhere waiting for him. And now she had Brambleclaw, whom she was destined to have, and even Stormfur knew that kits would come.

Huddled outside the nursery, Stormfur tried to squeeze in and see his father's best friend's grandkits, kin of the great Firestar. Leafpool, the clan's medicine cat, along with being Squirrelflight's sister, strolled out of the nursery. She looked as if they were her own-the look on her face spoke pride and happiness. Brambleclaw followed, wearing the same expression.

"You're free to go in, but don't disturb her." Leafpool warned, whispering. "She's exhausted. Her milk didn't come."

Stormfur nodded, and headed in along with Firestar and Sandstorm. As he entered, the scent of milk made memories come flooding back, unbidden, reminding him of the RiverClan and ThunderClan nurseries.

The ginger queen was not feeding her kits since she had no milk. Instead, they fed from Ferncloud, while Squirrelflight lovingly watched. There were here, two toms and a she-cat. As Firestar entered, he heard a gasp from the leader, but didn't make much of it.

She looked up, green gaze full of affection, "Brambleclaw gave me some name suggestions, but he has a patrol." Murmured Squirrelflight. "I still don't know what to name then though." She sounded exhausted from labor in the forest, her words were slurred, and she was heavily blinking.

Stormfur looked at the kits, nursing at Ferncloud. One was golden, the biggest of the litter. His fur was fluffed out, making him look even bigger.

The second was the only she-cat, with and long black fur. And yet, thinking back, Stormfur didn't recall any of Squirrelflight's relatives having black fur. He shrugged. Must eb from Brambleclaw.

The third was the smallest. The other tom. His movements weren't as often as his littermates, but he seemed to know where everything was. His fur was gray tabby, and he had a long tail.

Sandstorm broke the silence. "Why not name the grey tabby Sootkit, in honor of Sootfur?" She suggested. The thought clawed at Stormfur's heart. Sootfur had died just before Stormfur came to ThunderClan, after the aftermath of the badger attack. His back legs were broken, and he was unable to climb. He died before Squirrelflight's eyes.

But Squirrelflight shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sootfur," she murmured, raising her head to the sky. "but he just doesn't seem like a Sootkit."

Sandstorm momentarily pouted. Leaves rustled as Leafpool entered the nursery. "I wanted to help you name the kits." She explained.

Squirrelflight nodded in understanding, then said, "I think I'm going to name the golden one Lionkit." She mewed firmly.

Firestar nodded in approval. "He does look just like a lion." murmured the leader.

Squirrelflight seemed to think for a heartbeat, then mewed, "Brambleclaw said I should name the gray tabby Jaykit, and I was thinking that too. It's a nice name."

The cats muttered their approval, then the light brown tabby medicine cat ventured quietly, "why not name the black she-cat Hollykit?" She asked her sister. Squirrelflight nodded, grinning at her sister.

Then Leafpool started ushering the cats outside into the clearing, to let Squirrelflight rest. Before Stormfur left, he whispered, "good night, Lionkit. Hollykit. Jaykit. May StarClan always light your path, wherever it may lead."

The sun was just beginning to rise over the brown peaks, welcoming the world to the rising sun, bathing it in golden and black light, since it was between dawn and the night, turned to Twilight. Ten cats were silhouetted in the shadows of the pre-dawn light, saying their goodbyes. Two cats seemed to have their pelts brushing, and a large pile of prey was in front of them.

Exchanging farewell mews and purrs of graciousness for the fresh prey took a while. While they bid adieu, all Stormfur's mind was mainly focused on was the grown ginger she-cat before him, now with three promising apprentices for children.

In his mind, he recalled the day when Squirrelflight was a bouncy apprentice, seeing her in Fourtrees hollow with Brambleclaw, bathed in starlight, since there was no moon. Her excitement made her lively, but having kits seemed to have simmered down her hyper side and opened the motherly side Stormfur didn't know she had.

And yet, even though he once used to love this she-cat, he knew they both had better-suited options for mates. He had found Brook in the mountains where he lost his sister, a high price. His pure love was so strong for her that he even stayed in the mountains with her-being in unknown terrain, unknown ways, and even unknown cats, away from his family. But he quickly adjusted to Tribe life in the mountains.

And Squirrelflight was fit for Brambleclaw the moment she laid eye son him, whether she knew it or not. The two were inseparable and unstoppable, both like blazing fires, much like their parents. And they had passed down that legacy to their kits, combining both. Stormfur knew that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were destined for each other, and these kits were destined for such legendary ancestors, and greatness.

As the last of the stars faded, and the sun began to rise, the two began to depart. Each carrying much prey in their jaws, Stormfur's mind was reeling. What if that was the last look he got of Squirrelflight? What if she died before he saw her again? Anxiety clawed at him, and he pressed into Brook's fur.

Whatever may happen, he had Brook, and Squirrelflight had Brambleclaw, who would protect her life with his own. Brambleclaw had won Squirrelflight, her love, her loyalty, and her kits.

The winner takes it all.

**Well, did you like it? This is only Stormfur's POV, up next is…duh dun dunnnn…YOU HAVE TO GUESS! Yeah, I know, I'm heartless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part to The Winner Takes it All, out of three. This is Ashfur's part, when some of you probably have guessed. The next and final one…well, you can probably guess who that is. **

He could feel the fiery passion burning in his eyes, and the solemn gaze of amber eyes searing his pelt. Next to him stood Squirrelflight, as beautiful as ever, brushing next to his side. He shivered. The fire in her spirit could not even be contained on the inside. She looked at him, and he indulged himself in her green gaze.

Beyond Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw watched, his amber eyes hard as stone, not expressing any emotion. He stood still, even as cats brushed past him. His tabby fur seemed rigid, standing on end. It reminded Ashfur of Brambleclaw's father, Tigerstar, who also brutally murdered his mother, Brindleface. Fury rushed back, and Ashfur smiled, glad to have more of a reason to hate Brambleclaw.

Yet something tiny silently called from his heart, so small he barely listened to it. But it said that the darkness did not shadow Brambleclaw, but the opposite..

Ashfur shook the thought away,. If anything, Ashfur deserved Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw could be eaten by a fox, for all he cared.

And all the time Ashfur was with Squirrelflight, she would only speak of how much an 'annoying furball' he was; bossing hr around. Ashfur also agreed; it was important that she was completely detached from Brambleclaw, so she could be his.

Yes, that had originally been his plan, but even he couldn't foresee the badger attack, and that had caused Squirrelflight's feelings to shift and make her go to Brambleclaw. Ashfur himself had felt destroyed when that had happened. He had always loved her, unlike that mangy Brambleclaw, and had even imagined having kits together. And even though when Leafpool left, and Squirrelflight had sought out his comfort, Brambleclaw reigned supreme.

But Ashfur's heart still ached, each and everyday. And when he met Hawkfrost that fateful evening, everything had changed forever.

Ashfur had recalled Brambleclaw's half-brother, and still couldn't believe the two were related. Hawkfrost was a diligent, cunning warrior that Ashfur admired, and Brambleclaw…Well, Ashfur just may kill him and Squirrelflight for a couple mouse-tail's.

Hawkfrost spoke highly of Ashfur, saying he didn't deserve to be thrown away like what Squirrelflight did to him, like a piece of rotten prey. Ashfur had been even more drawn it, at each and every word. And when Hawkfrost spoke of revenge, something clicked inside himself. Like, this was what he was supposed to do. Not protect his clan from a vicious dog pack as an apprentice. Not be Squirrelflight's plaything, but get revenge. And Hawkfrost also shed light on Ashfur about Brambleclaw, and made Ashfur waver, now liking Brambleclaw. This made the plan simpler.

But the plan to murder Firestar had failed. Ashfur wanted Squirrelflight to suffer, to feel the pain he did when she rejected him, but it had not worked. Brambleclaw had intervened, making Ashfur seething with rage at him, and Hawkfrost had died in the attempt.

As Squirrelflight had her kits, now Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, Ashfur began to blend in with the clan life, even though each day he seemed to die over again. Now and they the three would have a confrontation, but nothing to serious. And yet, Ashfur had always had revenge on his mind. When he became Lionblaze's mentor, his first thought was to possibly kill him in battle training, but he knew it would be too suspicious.

And when the fire emerged, capturing the three in the ravine, along with the injured Squirrelflight, he thanked StarClan. It was as if they wanted to get revenge.

When he first stepped onto the branch, the confusion in Squirrelflight's eyes were enough to send his mind into spirals. He used to love those eyes, and now he hated them. Then when the comprehension swept over her face, he smiled. Just seeing the look of fear in her eyes was enough. Then, when he looked at the three huddled in the ravine, the fear in their eyes was enlightening too. Especially Hollyleaf's. Her green eyes were so like her mother's except fuller, brighter. But, they were even beautiful. He had just realized that Hollyleaf was a beautiful cat, and he just may regret killing her.

But once again, his plan had gone awry. Killing the kits had not worked, because Squirrelflight unveiled the terrible secret that they were not her kits. But Ashfur had jumped inside. When she thought she was protecting them, little did she know that she had just sealed her fate.

Yet he had just sealed his own.

Several nights before the following Gathering, his decision to go hunting had been fatal. Truly wanting to hunt for his clan before the upcoming leaf-bare, he sought out prey by the WindClan border. It was there she found him.

Ashfur truly didn't scent her coming, too keen on his catch. He had heard her leap, and felt her claws sink into his fur. He tried to fight back, but it was too late. Hollyleaf twisted her head, sinking her teeth into his scruff.

His last moments seemed to last the longest. Quickly his life flashed underneath his closing eyelids, from being apprenticed, helping with the dog pack, to admiring Squirrelpaw, watching her come back with Brambleclaw, committing her love, her losing her, the vicious bout with Lionblaze, the night of the fire, and just leaving the camp earlier.

But what he remembered the most was the anger he felt towards Squirrelflight, and the pain form her. It was like he and Brambleclaw were playing a game, a deadly game, and the prize was Squirrelflight. The winner takes it all.

And Ashfur had lost.

Even though he may have regretted killing Hollyleaf, she did not regret killing him.

Darkness engulfed him.

**And, in the summary for this story, it describes three 'he's'. Ashfur is the first one, the one who regretted nothing of his painful past. Painful because he felt like he was 'being cut open every day, bleeding'. And I think Ashfur didn't regret aligning with Hawkfrost, or trying to kill the kits. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final to TWTIA (I'm calling it this since the title is too long), using Brambleclaw's point of view! Of course, it seems that Brambleclaw has won over Squirrelflight's heart, but now he faces the fact that these are not his kits, and she lied. So, enjoy, and please review!**

Brambleclaw sat huddled on High Rock. Below him was the clan, the clan he was deputy of. Even though Graystripe has returned many moon sago, the tabby was still able to keep his position. He was relieved when he learned this.

Brambleclaw wasn't like his father-no. He wasn't ambitious, like some cats thought. He just wanted to do the best for his clan, prove himself that he's a loyal ThunderClan cat. The only cat that had forever continued to dislike him, hate him, was dead.

Ashfur had died several sunrises ago, and, although Brambleclaw was not fond of the cat, he still regretted the tom's death. A bite to the neck, that could have only been inflicted by a cat.

His stomach lurched when he remembered that a cat had killed his clanmate. Not even WindClan would really kill cat in such cold blooded murder, and a rogue Ashfur would have easily overpower. He was a strong tom that Brambleclaw was proud to have his son trained by, no matter their differences. Ashfur had turned Lionblaze into a great fighter, and Brambleclaw and his own father.

Yet it was not Firestar's decision that Ashfur train his own grandson. Brambleclaw had come up with the idea, trying to prove that those moons of rivalry were done and forgiven. Squirrelflight was horrified with the idea, but she had learned after the ceremony. She always ranted on how he could trust such a vicious cat to their son, but she eventually got over it.

Speaking of Squirrelflight, she was slinking into the camp that very moment, her ginger fur blending with the evening twilight. Her jaws were full of prey, so she padded to the fresh-kill pile, depositing her thrush and vole, and her green eyes scanned the camp, They sparkled when she spotted her mate on the High Rock, and, using firm back legs, she launched up onto it.

Purring to greet him, she rubbed her muzzle to his. It seemed more…intense, than other times. Ever since the night of the storm, she had been on edge. But why? The only concern in the camp was the mystery of Ashfur's killer.

He and his mate looked up into the evening sky. Most of it was dark blue, but some was orange, the golden color of a lion's mane. The moon was waning from it's full point, since a Gathering had happened a few days before. Firestar had neglected to mention Ashfur at it.

Looking down from his mate, he gazed into her dark green eyes for what seemed like moons. It sent his mind reeling, recalling the first time he saw them when they belonged to a mischievous, excited, and indignant apprentice of ThunderClan in the old forest. Then she had been an annoying furball, but during their travels together, he had grown to respect-even like-Squirrelflight. But he knew on the journey she had changed after learning the horrifying truth about the monsters, after facing the Tribe like a warrior, and leading the clans to their new home, finally earning her warrior name. To this day, Brambleclaw thought Firestar had picked the name 'flight because she had traveled so far.

But when she disliked his relationship with his own half-brother, Hawkfrost, she declined their friendship. And that had really hurt Brambleclaw the most. He tried to hide it on the inside, so she wouldn't notice, but each barbed jibe aimed at him stung more than he let on.

But after the badger attack, everyone was shaken up, Soon enough, Squirrelflight left Ashfur, and grew closer to Brambleclaw once more, finally trusting him. This made Brambleclaw's heart soar inside.

And yet everywhere they went, Brambleclaw could sense a hateful pair of blue eyes watching their every pawstep. Ashfur's malice was in everything he did for the clan, but once he received Lionblaze for an apprentice, his hatred had eased slightly. And after the death of Hawkfrost, Squirrelflight had complete trust in Brambleclaw. Eventually he told her what had happened that night-just only that Hawkfrost had found Firestar caught in a fox trap, and in a successful attempt at freeing Firestar, he accidentally killed Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw said nothing about his half-brother's conspiracy, and especially kept hidden what Hawkfrost had said, that there was one of the RiverClan warrior's allies in ThunderClan.

And she had shared something with Brambleclaw no other cat knew about-save for Leafpool. Almost every night, Squirrelflight had nightmares about the badger attack. Sootfur had died before her own eyes, and she continuously blamed herself for his death. But Brambleclaw had reassured her, with the help of Leafpool. They told Squirrelflight that this was his destiny laid out by StarClan, and he had served his clan well in the moons he was alive.

But even though Squirrelflight's love seemed to be almost urging, Brambleclaw ignored it, sure that nothing could be wrong. He knew that Squirrelflight-if at all-would only be a little distraught over Ashfur's death. After all, she _had _chosen him, right?

He didn't know how wrong he was until it was too late.

The full moon hung high in the sky, cloud-free, as ThunderClan trekked to the island. Brambleclaw was neck in neck with Firestar, Squirrelflight seeming to be upset about something to walk with her mate. Something was obviously wrong with her since Ashfur's death, but she hadn't spoken about it yet. Tonight, Brambleclaw vowed, he would confront her feelings.

As they crossed the fallen tree and onto the island, Brambleclaw padded over to the oak and took his normal seat at the base of the great tree, while Firestar climbed to the top with the other leaders. One day, Brambleclaw knew, unless he died, Brambleclaw would sit up there with the other leaders. He knew Firestar would never un-appoint Brambleclaw in a condescending way to a warrior again-no, his path was almost sealed. There was just the itching matter if that he died.

He observed the crowd of cats milling about, now all four clans here. He spotted Crowfeather sitting with his family-Breezepelt and Nightcloud-and Squirrelflight, her pelt touching Leafpool's. Her own green eyes brushed across his, and she smiled, purring. Though Brambleclaw knew better than to leave his position, Squirrelflight beckoned with her tail for him to come. Her eyes had the same urgency they had in the past moon, as if she feared something.

Shaking his head the first time, she frowned, but remained persistent. Finally giving in, he slunk over next to his mate and her sister, also the medicine cat of ThunderClan.

As the leaders started to finish up with their announcements, Firestar now stating that everything was fine, a high-pitch voice cried out, "Wait!"

And eye heads slowly turned, all eyes slowly gazed upon the black fur that had spoken out of line. Beside him, Brambleclaw felt Squirrelflight tense immensely, along with Leafpool beside her. What was wrong?

And he had contradicted himself completely as Hollyleaf unraveled the disturbing story that had been concealed from him all these moons. Her green gaze even met his, and, behind all the hate and anger, there was pity. Pity for her and her siblings, and even Brambleclaw.

Seething rage, and even hunt broke up inside Brambleclaw. She had _lied _to him, all these moons. They weren't his kits. Pricking his ears to listen to who their real parents were, shock erupted him at first when their names were called, but then quickly quelled when he realized that he should have known all this time, should have suspected something.

Fury bubbling inside him, he turned quickly to Squirrelflight and exclaimed, "how could you?"

His mind was too muffled by anger to hear her own response, and the words he threw out at her could never express the betrayal he felt. He wanted to run, to leave Squirrelflight forever. And he knew he would.

There were nor groups of cats, hunched down, heads onto their shoulders, discussing in whispered voices of this disturbing news. Brambleclaw saw Hollyleaf bolt out off the island after conversing with Cinderheart, but he didn't make a big note of it.

After receiving one to many stares full of venom, Squirrelflight and Leafpool shuffled away from the main crowd of cats, and lay down underneath a yew bush, heads bowed. Several glances were shot at Crowfeather, but he continuously spat that "he had no idea." Brambleclaw knew the wiry gray tom didn't.

Tawnypelt came up to her brother once Squirrelflight and Leafpool left, followed by Mothwing. Pity and sadness were in her green eyes, and she murmured, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." while rubbing his head upon his shoulder.

Mothwing sighed, sending a longing look in Leafpool. "She broke the Warrior Code," she started. "I wonder what she'll do now…" Thought aloud the golden medicine cat.

Brambleclaw sighed, weary of the night's happenings. He saw Firestar jump down from the Oak tree, gathering the clan with his tail, and gladly followed. "Good-bye, you two. Thank you." he murmured before whisking off to his leader.

Just about the whole clan was silent on the entire journey back home. They lacked Hollyleaf, and Leafpool, who had run ahead. Only the faint whisperings of gossip could be heard, incoherent but there.

Once or twice a cat would try to talk to Brambleclaw, but he just shrugged them off. As Brambleclaw walked, he noticed a soft gloom in Firestar's eyes. Pity stabbed at Brambleclaw's heart for his fiery-colored leader. The kitty-pet born cat tried to shard to fit in, but now-because of his two daughters, both committing a terrible crime together-his blood would be taunted forever, tainted with kitty-pet, ThunderClan, and now WindClan and medicine cat blood.

When the entered the camp, Lionblaze and Jayfeather busted away from the group to find Hollyleaf, terrified. Brambleclaw, not caring so much, just shrugged it off, deciding to eat and then wearily crawl into his nest.

But the yowl he heard echoed throughout the clearing and found a way deep inside his head, forever burrowing inside.

"Hollyleaf has died!"

Jumping out of his nest onto now awake paws, Brambleclaw bolted into the clearing, his heart sinking into darkness.

"No, no no no no no no…" he wailed over and over, looking at the empty-pawed Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They bowed their heads in silence, grief erupting in the pupils. Lionblaze spoke clearly, though the sorrow echoed in his voice.

"Hollyleaf was hunting a squirrel, and, not knowing it, chased it into the WindClan tunnels, which collapsed on her." Squirrelflight emerged from the medicine cat's den, followed by Leafpool, each with sadness and shock in their eyes.

Squirrelflight quickly flicked her eyes to Brambleclaw's, meeting the amber in his for a moment, but he made it known in his gaze that she was not welcome near him. Bowing her head in defeat and sadness, she sat in the clearing, prepared to hold a vigil with no body for her adopted daughter.

Brambleclaw settled in the clearing, leaning against the cold floor of camp. He gazed up to the stars, the full moon, as thoughts rambled in his mind.

Hollyleaf had died, the cat who he thought was his daughter. He discovered that he was not the father of the kits he thought he was, and the real parents were in fact a forbidden love. He lost his mate.

Originally, it was he who won Squirrelflight in the first place. He had triumphed all the others who did not, like Ashfur and even Stormfur. He had loved her unconditionally-and still will-but for now, he couldn't trust her. Usually, the winner takes it all. But this winner has taken nothing except heartbreak.

**Okay, that's the end! Don't forget to review, please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
